1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emission apparatus that emits light to draw people's attention at night.
Conventional light emission apparatus of this kind use commercial electric power for emitting light.
Thus, the conventional light emission apparatus requires wiring work for installation and usage charges for electricity, and is therefore expensive as a whole. This invention provides an inexpensive light emission apparatus that allows easy installation requiring no wiring work and utilizes solar energy for light emission, making it unnecessary to use commercial electricity.